Mianite Origins
The origins of the land of Mianite are fraught with destruction and hopelessness. Mianite, the God of love, happiness, and everything that is just, wanted to create a land where everything could live in harmony. He has the power of creation and so created him a land of peace. Little did he know the true dark power of the Void. The Void is darkness, a place where nothing exists and where evil dwells. The Void is powerful and is known to be the creator of the infamous Herobrine. Mianite, hoping that he escaped the realm of the Void and the influence of its power, decided to create his own realm, named after himself. However, one cannot escape the Void so easily. Mianite, who was so busy creating the world he so desired, did not notice that the Void was already beside him. With every block Mianite created, and every mountain he moved, little did he know that with every block he placed, there was a bottom. As soon as the first block was placed, the Void was at work, quickly corrupting the block. From there, the infection grew. This infection was invisible to Mianite and he did not know what would soon become of his perfect realm. This infection spreads into a block and creates a corrupted mirror copy. So, for every block in Mianite's world, there was a corrupted copy in a neighboring realm. Dirt and stone was changed into some sort of hell brick, the ores changed into hell ores, and water turned into lava. Mianite did not realize this event until one decision changed the whole world. After creating the world, Mianite decided to give it some life. He started to create sheep and cows, and a nice, brainless people who were to live in small communities and take care of crops. These people were to be known as Villagers. However, as soon as Mianite created life on his world, the Void mirrored his ideas. As soon as the Sun set and the moon rose above the horizon, Mianite noticed that the world was unusually quiet. The cows were nowhere to be found, and the pigs were not in the mud. Scouring the landscape, Mianite noticed a strange creature emerge from the forest. Taking a closer look, he realized that this figure was not one of his creations. This creature moaned and groaned with every step it took, slowly walking towards the god. It was a zombie! Mianite finally realized that he did not escape the power of the Void, and that his world was falling apart before his very eyes. The creatures he created were being corrupted and changed into monsters. Pigs were creepers, sheep were skeletons, and the poor Villagers were corrupted into zombies. This was not the world Mianite intended to create. There is a rule announced by the mighty Notch himself that no god shall interfere with the events that transpire on the world he creates. Mianite, distraught from these monsters inhabiting his world, and almost driven mad by the work of the Void, ignored this sacred rule. He decided to do something about the corruption and fight the power of the Void. However, that was the biggest mistake that Mianite could have done, because as soon as he took his first step on the land he created, the Void went to work. From the moment Mianite landed on his world, the Void started its version of a mirror copy of the god. A heavy fog surrounded the landscape and the sky turned a blood-red. Mianite could not move; he was transfixed on the figure that started to take shape within the fog. The figured slowly solidified and stepped out of the fog, standing only a few feet from Mianite. This being was so ugly and horrible, that Mianite took a surprised step backwards in horror. The figure that stood before him only snorted with the power of a bull, red eyes staring at the god. Mianite realized that this was no peaceful creature; it only wanted blood. Waving a hand in front of him, Mianite cleared the fog, but the sky remained a blood-red. "State thy name!" exclaimed Mianite. The creature did not move and just stared at the god. "Why are thou here?" questioned Mianite. Again, the creature did not react. "State thy name, or be smited by my wrath!" shouted Mianite, opening his right hand where a shining diamond sword appeared. The creature tilted its head slightly to the side, as if it acknowledged what Mianite said. The figure crouched and picked a flower off the ground, staring at it intently as if it held the answer. Mianite was just about to strike, when suddenly the flower burst into flame. Surprised, Mianite stopped and stared at the fire. The flower did not burn, as plants would during extreme heat, but instead it blossomed. The creature took its gaze from the flower and stared back at Mianite. Mianite, looking up from the flower, saw balls of flame shoot from each of its petals into the air right above the creature's head. The balls of flame each formed a letter in the sky: D-I-A-N-I-T-E. "Dianite," murmured Mianite as the word appeared. The creature raised its head as it recognized its name. "So, thou name is Dianite?" asked Mianite. The creature nodded, emitting a low, rumbling growl. Dianite was born from evil and Mianite knew this. He knew that he had to destroy this devil, and save his world. Dianite knew this as well, opening his hands and lighting a fire in each palm. Both gods stared at each other, waiting for the other one to strike. There was nothing but silence and there was no life to be found as these gods geared up for battle. Dianite, filled with a tribal rage, was the first one to strike. With an earsplitting roar, he charged Mianite, his hands glowing a bright red. Mianite bent his knees slightly and jumped over the beast, slicing his mighty sword below him as he jumped. He heard a rippling yell as he landed a few feet away, back facing the beast. Dianite landed on his knees, feeling the slice of the blade cut through the middle of his back. Swiveling his head back to look at Mianite, Dianite's horns caught on a furious fire, and his eyes started to glow. Charging Mianite once more, Dianite collided with Mianite in a frenzy, pummeling him with his mighty fists and knocking him to the ground. Mianite, barely withstanding Dianite's wrath, slowly lifted his right hand, filling it with a charged lightning bolt. He thrust the lightning bolt into Dianite's side, sending the evil god sailing into the skies, only to fall back down feet away from Mianite. Getting to his feet, Mianite prepares for the next strike. Dianite quickly rises and created a sword made from pure fire. The two gods were locked into battle, hurling balls of energy at the other and creating a charged mist around them. Mianite's lightning combined with Dianite's fire started to create a wall of solid mist surrounding the battle field. However, the gods were too oblivious to see the signs. This mist was filled with bolts of lightning and winds blazing with fire. As the two gods battled, the mist started to swirl. As each jolt of energy enter the mist, the wall swirled faster around the gods. Dianite charged Mianite with his hell-sword, eyes filled with fury. Mianite dodged to the right, clipping Dianite's head with the back of his sword. Dianite turned around, and launched a fireball from his fists. The fireball hit Mianite square in the chest, launching him backwards. Leaping into the air, Dianite threw himself towards Mianite, sword raised above his head. Mianite countered with his gleaming sword, stopping Dianite from slicing through his body. Pushing forwards, Mianite rises to his feet, fending off Dianite's endless fury, with all of this energy adding to the mist's strength. Mianite flung himself into the air with Dianite following suit. The mist followed their movements. The mist started to swirl even faster, until a funnel cloud touched the ground beneath them. The two gods were eye level to one another as chaos reigned around them. Mianite took to the assault and clashed swords with Dianite. At a standstill, swords locked into battle, Mianite saw his chance. Dianite was weakening, this fighting was tiring him out, but Mianite was not faring well either, so Mianite went for it. Raising his sword higher, Mianite was able to expose Dianite's side, allowing him to attack. Pulling back his right hand, Mianite charges a bolt of lightning and fires it into Dianite's side and into his heart. Mianite raised his hands above his head, carrying the limp body of Dianite above him. However, as soon as Mianite struck Dianite, the swirling mist around them condensed into a pitch black pool beneath their feet. The amount of energy from the gods' battle was so immense that it created a portal through space and time! Mianite tossed Dianite into the portal and it sealed up after he fell through. "Let this place be known as The End! The End of Dianite!" exclaimed Mianite. Beaten and worn, Mianite took to the heavens to heal and rest, thinking that Dianite was dead. However, gods never die. Dianite hit the ground with a resounding thud. After what seemed like years, but was only a few moments, Dianite was able to regain consciousness and take his bearings. Head aching and ears ringing from the battle, Dianite slowly rose to his feet and opened his eyes, only to see nothing. He seemed to be floating, but was in the middle of nowhere. Then he started to see figures out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, nothing was there. After a few minutes of searching, Dianite began to hear voices. Not the voices that make one insane, but the voices of thousands of people murmuring in the distance, just too far away to make out their words. He could not hear this before because his ears were still ringing. Once his body was healed, Dianite allowed his senses to take over. He tried to focus on the voices, but no matter where he walked, they were the same distance away. He tried to see the shady figures, but no matter how quickly his eyes moved, there was nothing there. Getting frustrated and angry, Dianite lets out a howl filled with rage. Flames bellowed out of his eyes, nose, and mouth, shedding light upon the area around him, but still there was nothing. When he finished, he noticed that the voices had stopped, and he smirked, thinking that he was in control. However, as soon as he took a few steps, the voices resumed, but they were different this time, as if more disturbed. Dianite stopped in his tracks, listening hard. The voices started to grow louder, and louder. They were so loud that Dianite fell to his knees, hands covering his ears trying to block out the noise. Still, the voices continued to grow. The voices grew into a high pitched white noise, blocking out Dianite's vision and sense of hearing. He felt numb and absolutely vulnerable. Suddenly, the voices stopped. His ears stopped ringing and his vision cleared. Looking up, he saw a figure off in the distance. This figure was not yet solid and had no physical form. The darkness seemed to move with the figure, as if the figure controlled it. Dianite picked himself off of the ground, and stared at the figure slowly walking towards him. Seeing this figure as a threat, Dianite decides to challenge it. With a mighty roar, Dianite charged the figure. Dianite was not one for words and thought violence would solve all of his problems. Most times, he is correct, however, with this figure, he was far from right. Covering a distance of what felt like miles, Dianite quickly had the figure within his sights. The figure was on the verge of solidifying and had a distinguishable body. Without even moving one of its shady hands, the figure froze Dianite in his tracks. This was never done before. Dianite was created to have unrivaled strength and force, and yet this figure did not have to move a single finger and the mighty hell god was frozen in his tracks. Dianite's mind stopped working, and his body did not know how to react. All he could do was stare at this mysterious figure that was getting ever closer. Finally, they were face to face. Where the figure's eyes should be were only two gaping black holes, and it had no mouth to speak with. The figure circled the frozen god, staring at Dianite, as if it was observing him. It finally stopped in front of Dianite, gazing into his eyes. Moving a hand in front of Dianite’s face, the figure un-froze Dianite's head, allowing him to speak. Taking a moment to realize what is going on; Dianite starts to form questions in his mind. "Where am I?" questioned Dianite. A booming voice echoes all around him, but Dianite knew it was the figure speaking, "Why, it's The End of course!" The figure's expression changed slightly and Dianite could tell it was smiling. "The End?" repeated a confused Dianite. The booming voice responds, "The End is where every single living soul goes to after death. They wander this landscape endlessly, searching for home." "What land..." but Dianite could not finish as he could see all around him now this barren land with no life and no light. He could not see this before and he wondered if the figure caused him to be blind. Did it have that much power? Dianite could not tell. The figure continues, gesturing towards the landscape, "These souls have no home. Lost souls do not belong anywhere and so they are brought here." "So how do these souls become un-lost?" asked Dianite. Snapping its head back towards Dianite, the voiced boomed even louder in a fit of anger, "There is no place for souls to go! There was never meant to be such a place! Everything would live and death would cease to exist, except the Void had to create you and cause destruction in its wake!" Calming down, the figure explains what happened, "Mianite created a world free of death, of sickness, and destruction. He did not intend for life to die, so he did not have a place for the souls to go to. Once he created his world, he could not go back on his decision. So, as the Void created chaos on this world, there was no place for the souls to go to after they die. They were to roam the land for eternity, but something happened that changed this outcome. The Void created you." Dianite was offended by this accusation and scoffed loudly. The figure continued, "When you were created, you sought destruction, you still do. That is your soul purpose and that cannot be stopped. However, you are the Yin to Mianite's Yang, the black to his white. You seek to destroy him, and so when the Void created you that was the first thing you wanted to do. You and Mianite had a great battle, with destruction reigning across the planet. Life died, and their souls needed a place to go, so they went after the most powerful energy source that they could find, your battle. As thousands of souls surrounded your battle, a mist started to connect them all together. Every piece of energy that was thrown into that mist would power these souls, strengthening their need to go somewhere. The power became so high and so unstable, that as soon as Mianite dealt the final blow, these souls were able to create a land for themselves, a rip through space and time where every dead soul could inhabit. All of that energy was sucked through that rip, and created this barren landscape for the souls to roam freely. However, the energy of two gods was way too much for the souls to handle. They could not take that much power, and so that raw power was left to meld itself into a physical form. And that form is me." "So, if I am in the land of the dead, then am I dead?" questioned Dianite. The figure laughed loudly, a booming echo across the land, "Why of course not! Gods never die." "Then why am I here?" Dianite inquired. "When a god is so weakened and destroyed, they will go through the process of death, only to be reborn again. This is a privilege only for the gods," answered the figure. "So, if all of what you say is true, then where are all of these lost souls you speak of? I do not see any," said Dianite in triumph. The figure smirked and opened his arms, "Why, they are all around us! Don't you see? The figures you see in the corners of your eyes are the souls. You see, souls are very shady creatures, and do not like to be seen. They are there, but you cannot look at them directly." Dianite slowly looked in the corner of his eyes and realized what the figure was talking about. These souls were everywhere; he just did not know what to look for! The sight of a soul is very strange and frightening. They are completely black, except for their glowing purple eyes. They are extremely tall and skinny, and move about aimlessly. Every now and then, Dianite would notice a purple haze appear around a soul and it would teleport to a different location. The sight amazed him, and as soon as he looked at one directly, it would disappear. Taken aback by this spectacle, he barely noticed the figure walking away. "Wait!" shouted Dianite, "Un-freeze me, and get me out of this dreadful place!" The figure looked over its shoulder and said, "Why should I?" Dianite was furious, "You have no right to...!" "You don't know who I am, do you?" interrupted the figure. Dianite stopped. Who was this figure? It seemed to know all about him, but he knew nothing about it. "I do not know who you are, but how come you are more powerful than I am?" "When you and Mianite fought, you two created enough energy to build several realms, and usually when two opposing energies come into contact with one another, they negate each other, dispersing the energy throughout the realm. However, you are just a different copy of Mianite, and though you are evil, your power is the same as his. So, when you two fought, the energy that was created was combined together, and flowed into this realm, creating me. I have more power than you could ever hope to have. I am nothing, yet I am everything. I live in a place that does not exist, yet my essence is in every block in the Universe. I am everywhere, yet I am nowhere. I am in every block you place, and in every creation you destroy. I have to power to move mountains on a whim, and change worlds with the swish of my hand. I can see all, but am blind. I am Dianite, and I am Mianite. I... AM... IANITE!" Bellows the figure, as the darkness around her finally took shape into a solid form. The figure was black as night, with piercing eyes all over her body, except for her face, where the two black holes remain. Turning around to face Dianite, Ianite raises her right hand, unfreezing the god. Dianite falls to his knees, regaining feeling to his frozen limbs. Regaining his balance, Dianite stands up and faces Ianite, their eyes level to one another. "Why don't you join me then?" asked Dianite, "We could rule the land of Mianite together! We would be unstoppable!" "Don't you see?" stated Ianite, "I am made of everything and everything is made of me, so I cannot fight for one side, because I was born from both. I am born from you and Mianite. Betraying one would cause unrest throughout the realm. Nothing would be right. Therefore, I am a neutral party, one that observes in the darkness, making note of the events that take place. This is who I am, and no one else." "You are so stubborn!" shouts Dianite, "You are just like Mianite, not allowing for change and chaos!" "Maybe it is you that is too stubborn, not allowing for a difference in opinions," says Ianite flatly. Dianite, furious at being defied and denied being considered correct, takes a dagger out of his belt, and throws it at Ianite. "Then you shall die!" roars Dianite as the dagger pierces Ianite's heart. Ianite does not budge, nor does she fall to the ground. Dianite stared at the dagger protruding from Ianite's chest, wondering how that did not seem to affect her. Taking the dagger out of her chest and resting it in her right palm, Ianite said, "You are truly clueless, aren't you? I cannot die. It is impossible to kill me, because I am Death itself! Everything that dies comes to me. I take care of death and sickness. I am the gatekeeper and the god of The End." Dianite stood there, baffled. His brain could not process the events taking place before him. Ianite, understanding that this is the end of their conversation, levitates the dagger above her palm, changing it into something else. "I have the power to change matter, and to create realms," stated Ianite matter-of-factly. "If you have so much power, then get me out of here! I am sick of this place, and I am sick of you!" shouted Dianite. "Fine then," says Ianite. The dagger that was in Ianite's hand was not there anymore. Instead, there was a pitch black block made of some of the toughest material. Obsidian. With the block in hand, Eyanite built a four-by-five gateway. However, it led to nowhere. Turning back to Dianite, Ianite says, "This portal is made out of obsidian, the toughest mineable block on the planet. This is how the portal is made, at a minimum. Remember this if you ever want to go into the overworld. It will lead you there." Ianite then lights a small fire on the tip of her right index finger, and touched the base of the portal. The portal came to life with a bright purple light, and the sound of space and time being opened once more. "I did not create the world that lies beyond this portal. It was created before I was born. This is the world that you were created from, and this is the world that is suited for you. I call it the Nether. It is a damned world for a damned god. Enjoy." And with those final words, Ianite disappeared. Dianite walked through the portal and into the world beyond. When he walked through, he heard a whisper in his ear;Do not worry for there is more death to come. With this thought in his head, Dianite went to work. This is where he would begin his attack against Mianite. Dianite created creatures that only the Nether could hold. They were immune to fire, and as tough as nails. He built his army and he waited. He waited for his time to come; for his rightful place as the lord of the Realm of Mianite. Back in the land of Mianite, Mianite himself was faced with troubles. During the day, his land was peaceful, but during the night was when all hell broke loose. Monsters would rise from the ground, and come out of their caves. They would cause chaos over the land, terrorizing all life. Mianite did not have the strength to be in constant war and decided to make one last creation of his own. The Player. Mianite created a person that could think for itself, fight for itself, and thrive over the world. This person was more powerful than a peaceful villager, and more intelligent than all life around him. But, there was one thing that distinguished the Player from everything else. This was the power of creativity. Not only could the player destroy blocks, but he could place blocks as well. This gave the Player the power to create wonders and defenses against the monsters of Dianite. This gave the Player a way to communicate with others and build temples for the gods. Mianite crafted the first version of the Player in the image of himself. This first creation would be the most powerful of all of the Players. This version was able to communicate with the gods themselves. He would be able to talk with Mianite, and be able to tell the god if he should interfere or not. Every prayer would go through this Player. He would become the Priest of the Realm of Mianite. Mianite decided to call him Dec. After Dec was created, Mianite opened the world to all of Dec's kind. These people are able to come and go as they pleased, building and destroying what they wanted. This was the first sign of a community. With his work done, Mianite flew back into the heavens, allowing himself to see everything in his realm. All Dec remembers is waking up on a sandy beach in the Realm of Mianite with a string of words embedded into his memory; Whoever gives me the Egg is granted one free wish. Dec crawls to his feet and stares at the world in front of him. He has a lot of work ahead of him. ''-(Jschuls)'' Category:Lore Category:Gods Category:Mianite Category:Origins